The present invention relates to a cutting tool, and, more particularly, to a guide that can be secured to the fence of the cutting tool to facilitate a cutting or similar operation on a working piece, while also allowing a user to keep their hands away from the cutting blade.
As woodworkers and other craftsman know, it is often difficult to ensure a precise cut when working with large or cumbersome boards, logs, or other working pieces on a table saw, band saw, or similar cutting tool. Furthermore there are safety issues, since the user should obviously maintain a safe distance away from the cutting blade, which may prove problematic if the user has to continually manipulate the working piece relative to the cutting blade.
There is therefore a need for a guide for a cutting tool that facilitates a cutting or similar operation on a working piece, while also allowing a user to keep their hands away from the cutting blade.